


Alternate Universes Mean Squat When You Love Someone

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 23rd Timeline (The Magicians), 3 plus 1, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Julia Wicker/Penny Elements, Mentions of Soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: 3 times Bellamy and Clarke danced around eachother and one time they didn't-The Magicians AU that somebody actually asked for
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	Alternate Universes Mean Squat When You Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klaus_Once1708](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaus_Once1708/gifts).



> this was written for the 100 fic for BLM initiative that you can find out more about  here  I HAVE NEVER written something based on a tv/movie show before. I have attempted but it didn't work out this is my first one so let me know if I did a good job or not.

I

Clarke didn't really want to be here, but when an alternate timeline (timeline 23 to be exact) of Monty asked for her and her monty's help to kill a beast similar to one they took down the year previously, they couldn't exactly say no. Only to find out when they got there, Monty and Alternate Timeline Josephine were using them solely as bait. The bait for the beast. Josephine who was friends with Clarke before Josephine died in her world. They needed help with the beast and they were both happy to help.

That was until Clarke convinced them that they didn't need to use them as bait, they could use a spell, that she could do because she was the only one who had magic after it all went away, so Josephine took her to go in and find the book the spell was in, when they found it, they started to head back to where they left both Monty's when Clarke felt a hand touch her shoulder. 

She turned around ready to karate chop them in half, but she recognized the face. "Bellamy." 

Bellamy did a double take when he saw her. "Clarke it's true." Clarke is about to ask what's true when suddenly his lips are on hers and she's confused. 

You see, the Bellamy from her timeline and Clarke, weren't really that close. Infact, when she found he died, she didn't shed a tear. She was sad for her so to have this Bellamy kissing her, just confuses her. After a few seconds, she pulls away. And before Clarke can say anything, Josephine jumps in and asks, "hey buddy, do you think it's okay to accost two strangers and kiss one of them? Who are you?"

This timelines Bellamy, Bellamy23! Responds with "she's not a stranger, she's my soulmate." Clarke jumps back. "When they said the beast was looking for you even though you were dead, I had to see for myself. Where have you been?" 

Clarke takes a deep breath. "I am so sorry Bellamy. But I'm not your Clarke, I'm from a completely different timeline." Bellamy's face turns from one of awe to completely closed off. 

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought," Bellamy tries to speak

"No it's okay, I mean we do look exactly alike." Clarke replies and Bellamy23! giggles. He seems like he wants to talk more but Josephine interrupts. "Clarke I hate to interrupt this little love fest, but we have to go." Clarke gives her a nod and turns back to her Bellamy and gives him an apologizing look.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She starts leaving with Josie when suddenly an arm is on her wrist.

"Wait."

She turns to face this Bellamy, who is softer and kinder than her Bellamy.

"If you're going to stop the beast can I come with you? He deserves to pay for what he did to My Clarke and everyone else he killed." Clarke turns to Josie who just sighs.

"Ya, you can come." And that is exactly what he does.

II

After they killed the beast in timeline 23, that Bellamy had decided to come back with her to timeline 40. His reasoning, there was nothing left for him in timeline 23, and their Bellamy was dead anyways. So he hitched a ride. When they got back, they saved magic, but they all went into witness protection until Clarke undid the spell and now she can't do magic. So she goes to find someone to help her figure it out and that person tells her she has to cleanse herself and someone else has to do it so Bellamy volunteers. Only after does she tell them she needs to be naked and be covered in oil.

She drags them to a tent and gives them the cleansing stuff and gets out of there. Both Bellamy23! and Clarke both have blushes on their faces. Bellamy's the one who finally speaks. "If you are uncomfortable with this just tell me and we can leave." 

Clarke gives him an amused look and just starts stripping. The minute her jacket hits the ground, he's facing the other way. "Didn't you see your Clarke naked? It's not like you haven't seen it before." 

Once it sounds like Clarke's done stripping Bellamy turns around cheeks red. He turns to the bowl sitting on the table and dips his fingers into the oil. He starts with her face and covers every inch of it before dipping his fingers back into the bowl and goes to her back and shivers as he touches it. Once that's done he clears his throat. 

"I need to do this to the front of you now, can I.." he can't finish the sentence and Clarke has an amused smile on her face. "Are you asking me if you can touch my boobs?" 

Bellamy chokes on nothing and hesitantly nods his head with a choked up yes as his response. Clarke smiles. " yes, you can touch my boobs." 

Bellamy goes back to her front and looks at her to look for any sign she doesn't want him to do this, when he finds none, he dips his fingers back into the bowl and touches the edge of he left boob and slowly makes sure the liquid is on before moving on to the next one. She lets out a soft moan while he's doing both but doesn't point it out. Once he's done he moves on to her stomach and legs.

Once he's done, they sit there for a good few minutes before she can put her clothes back on. He is staring at her like he can't look away. Amd honestly she can't blame him. Once she can put her clothes back on he turns away while she does. When everything is on her she grabs his wrist. "Thankyou, for everything you've done for me today." She leans in and kisses his cheek. He blushes but after she pulls away, he says something that melts her heart completely.

"I would do anything for any version of you in any universe." 

III

He needs to go in to see if there's a way he can help Jasper, but she doesn't like it. "You don't have to do this." Clarke pleads with him.

"Yes I do. I'm the only one who can. We need to save Jasper. From whatever is inside him. And in order to do that, I need to do this." Clarke can't argue with that logic, she just wishes that there was another way to do it that doesn't involve Bellamy possibly dying.

Clarke took a deep breath. "You better come back, I don't think I could handle you dying on me." 

Bellamy smiles and gives her a look. "You know, I'm touched that you feel so strongly about this. It means you do care about me."

Clarke blushes. "I just I ….

"Relax Clarke. It's okay." Clarke lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Bellamy figures he knows what she's feeling so he shoots his shot. "How about this, when I return from helping the guy that wants to know more about his former life that is inside Jasper, I take you out for a drink." 

"No."

Bellamy has a shocked look on his face. "No?" 

Clarke nods her head "any two people can just go out for a drink. How about we turn that drink into a dinner?"

Bellamy smiles and steps forward. "I would like that very much."

They stare into each other's eyes for a few minutes. They start to lean in as if they are about to share a kiss. But before they can, evil Jasper comes into the room and interrupts them. "Okay let's go I want to remember my former life." They pull away and Bellamy gives Clarke a look that means sorry.

Once he's gone all Clarke can think of is when he returns.

  
  


+I

It's been a month since Jasper was saved, and a month since her bestfriend died trying to save him. Bellamy was understanding and pushed their date back so she could grieve him. But she didn't wanna make him wait anymore. So she put on the cutest outfit she owned and waited for him to come. She didn't have to wait long, he popped in just as she was putting on her blazer. "Hey you ready to go?"

Clarke smiled and nodded her head. "Where's your jacket?" He asked.

Clarke's smile turned into a frown. "Do I need one?" 

Bellamy started taking off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. "For where we are going, yes you do." Once the jacket is safely around her shoulders he wraps his arm around her waist. As a traveler, he could take them anywhere in a split second, so she's excited to see where he's taking her.

With his arms wrapped around her waist "okay, do you Consent to being traveled." 

Clarke giggles but nods her head. "Yes I consent to being traveled."

And before she knows it, she's outside. It's dark and cold but it's not long before pretty colours are dancing in the sky. She's never seen anything so pretty.

She turns to Bellamy who has a smile on his face. "My friend Steve is an artist and I asked him if he could work with meteors, and when he said yes, I knew this was where I had to take you."

Clarke looks in the sky amazed she turns to him. "This is incredible, Bellamy. This is the best first date I have ever been on." She turns to him and he's smiling from ear to ear. She leans in and kisses him. She doesn't want to leave this moment, she wants to stay here kissing him. So that's what she does. She could not be more grateful for timeline 23. Because that's the timeline that gave her him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought down below


End file.
